Good Luck Charm
by phayte1978
Summary: It was a horrible morning—he had been trying to stop these for the last few years, but his mother was persistent and no matter how much he bitched, it never worked. The good thing was, if he did it one morning, she would leave him alone for a few months at least. The other women around him giggled as he picked up his TwinStar tea cup, his pinky finger extended and took a small sip.


It was a horrible morning—he had been trying to stop these for the last few years, but his mother was persistent and no matter how much he bitched, it never worked. The good thing was, if he did it one morning, she would leave him alone for a few months at least. The other women around him giggled as he picked up his Twin Star tea cup, his pinky finger extended and took a small sip.

"I swear! He is just too adorable!" one woman squealed.

"I just wish my daughter was as pretty!" another said.

He knew his cheeks were red, he was over this the minute it had happen. Morning tea with his mother and her friends. His mother promised if he did this, she would not bring up how cute he was anymore. If only that was the truth. It was bad enough she put ribbons in his hair—but the other women about pounced him— powdering his face and glossing his lips.

He had cried that morning when his mother came bounding into his room. Why couldn't she just have one of his sisters do this? Why him? Why didn't she understand he was a boy? His father had told him to just humor her and it would be over within a short hour.

So it was tea time with his mother's friends. Why did he have to be so small and delicate looking? Why couldn't he be large and broad like Seiichiro?

"Dear, did you want more tea?" his mother asked.

Shaking his head, he was watching the large grandfather clock in the to the side of the room—it was almost over. A few more minutes and he could rip out the ribbons and leave this hell he was in. The women chattered around him, talking about how cute he was, and how they wished he would just always stay cute and small. He had been biting his tongue this entire time, afraid he would lash out at his mother. His father said if he made it through this, he would never have to do it again. That was the hope he was holding onto.

As the hand on the clock got closer to the hour, he held his breath—it was almost over.

"Excuse me ma'am—we have a guest for Ryo."

He froze. Who would be here now to see him? Eyes wide as he stared at his mother, she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You did well dear, go on now."

The women giggled as his face turned red and he stood up. He could not meet anyone like this.

"Tell them I can't see them now," Ryo said as he stormed off to his room.

"Oh but sir—"

"I said NO!" Ryo said before taking off in a run to his room. He would never do this again. This was it—the last time. Usually he fought harder, bitched and yelled about it—but he was promised this would be the last time.

Throwing open the door to his room, he stopped suddenly.

If Ryo could have melted into the floor—he would have at that moment. There Seiichiro stood, his eyes wide, mouth open—just staring at him. Why of all people did he have to see this?

"Ryo?" Seiichiro said,

"Get out!" Ryo screamed.

He wasn't leaving. Ryo was mortified. Pressing against the wall, he covered his face with his hands and slid down—sobbing quietly. Seiichiro walked over to him. He felt his large hand on his shoulder. Peeking through his fingers, he could see the concern on Seiichiro's face.

"I'm sorry," Seiichiro said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I know you don't like this, and I am sorry you are having to endure it," Seiichiro said, fingering a ribbon in his hair.

"Well I won't have to again anymore after this."

Seiichiro nodded his head then stood, offering his hand to Ryo to take. He did not see judgement in Seiichiro's eyes, he did not see mocking or teasing—he saw his friend. Taking his hand, Ryo stood and went to his dresser, grabbing a wet wipe, smearing it over his face. Not only had his mother put ribbons in his hair, she layered in face in powders and glosses too.

"You are being too rough," Seiichiro said, coming behind him, taking the wipe. Ryo turned and saw how Seiichiro looked down at him. The gentle swipe of the cloth over his cheek, and he just stood there, looking up into the dark eyes of Seiichiro.

"You're not embarrassed of me like this?" Ryo asked.

Seiichiro shook his head, "No, why would I be?"

He knew his face was covered in blush now and not powder. "Well I am so small and girly… and I am embarrassed of me like this."

"You are also my friend."

Ryo felt a warmth radiate through him as he looked up into the dark eyes of Seiichiro. A genuine smile across his face as he continued to wipe the powders off this face.

"You don't mind having such a… not masculine friend?" Ryo asked.

Seiichiro shook his head. Setting down the cloth, his hand ran over Ryo's cheek. He was surprised how gentle the touch was, even on large calloused hands. Ryo found his eyes closing and himself leaning into that hand on his cheek.

"I think you are perfect just the way you are."

Gasping, Ryo opened his eyes—looking at Seiichiro. How did he find him perfect? Seiichiro was what perfect was to him. Tall, broad, masculine, muscular, kind, friendly—almost everything he was not. He had to turn from Seiichiro, he could not look at him.

"Come to archery practice with me?" Seiichiro asked.

"Is that why you came today?" Ryo asked.

"Well… yes and no… I saw something… and it made me think of you."

Ryo turned as Seiichiro slipped something in his hand. Looking down, he saw the charm of Twin Star looking up at him.

"I didn't think this was out yet," Ryo whispered, lifting the charm to see it better.

"It just came out," Seiichiro said, a slight flush to his cheeks. "You've been my good luck charm the last few days at archery… and I wanted to…" he stammered off.

Ryo held the Twin Star charm and went to hook it to his belt loop. For some reason his fingers were shaking and then he startled when Seiichiro took his shoulders and spun him. A large hand over his, and Seiichiro leaned over his shoulder as he took the charm, unclasping it and hooking to his pants loop. Ryo felt so small up against Seiichiro and found himself leaning back into his massive chest. A hand went into his hair, taking the ribbons out that he had forgotten was there.

"I hate that I'm so cute!" Ryo cried out. "I just want to be a boy and not mistaken as a girl!"

"You are definitely not a girl," Seiichiro said, his hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. Ryo held his breath as those hands went to his shoulders and down his arms. "Girls are more proper than you are." The whisper in his ear going straight to his core. Hands traveling down his side, making him squirm at each touch.

"You have me as your good luck charm for practice… like a girl," Ryo said.

A soft chuckle in his ear— when has Seiichiro gotten so close? He could feel warm puffs of air on his neck as Seiichiro's hands journeyed and met at his midsection. He could see the two of them in the mirror—and how small he was against Seiichiro. He also saw how relaxed Seiichiro's face was as his eyes closed and he held onto him.

"Then maybe I should check," Seiichiro whispered in his ear. A hand dipping below his waist band had Ryo gasp and bite his lip. What was Seiichiro doing? Why was he not stopping it? That large hand cupping the front of his underwear and he felt himself squirm as Seiichiro cupped him. "Definitely a boy."

Seiichiro's fingers moved a bit, tickling at his balls, Ryo found his body squirming as one arm of Seiichiro's held him tight against his body. "Be my good luck charm," Seiichiro said before kissing at his neck.

His eyes were closing as his body fell back into Seiichiro's. He knew Seiichiro could easily hold him, his hand working him to full hardness. Ryo gasped and moaned quietly as Seiichiro's hand wrapped around his shaft, gently squeezing him. He felt like he was floating, but it was Seiichiro taking them over to the bed, sitting down and keeping Ryo in his lap. Using his other hand, he undid the top button of Ryo's pants, pulling his now hard cock out, gently stroking it. The rough patches on his fingers from the bow giving a different sensation as his hand worked up and down him.

Seiichiro's mouth was warm behind his ear, gently kissing and licking back there. "You are my best good luck charm… I can't aim without you there watching me… I can't sleep if I know you are mad at me…"

It had to be a dream, there was no way he was so easily in Seiichiro's lap, his body being worshiped by those massive hands. Turning his head, he was hesitant as Seiichiro's mouth loomed right near his. Their eyes locked, even at the odd angle, he could see the tiny gray flecks that sparkled in his eyes. Their lips brushed gently before Seiichiro gripped his cock harder. Gasping out, he pressed his lips harder to Seiichiro's, opening his mouth, allowing Seiichiro's tongue to slip into his mouth. Small whimpers escaped as their tongues met and moved together. He could feel his body starting to shake as Seiichiro's hand stroked him more and more.

Something hard was pressed against his bottom. Ryo wiggled in Seiichiro's lap, listening to the deep moan escape into his mouth. Their kiss had broken, heavy breathing against the other's mouth as Ryo felt his orgasm approaching. Seiichiro's cock pressed to his bottom as they moaned out. The moment he felt Seiichiro's thumb stroke the head of his cock and press into the slit, Ryo couldn't hold back anymore. A small cry and he was releasing all over Seiichiro's hand.

Falling back to Seiichiro's chest, Ryo thought he would never breath properly again. Laying back on the bed, the arm that was around him was gone and he could feel the jerking against his back as Seiichiro tucked his head into the back of Ryo's chest, jerking till a low grunt filled the quiet space of the room. Ryo shuttered as he reached for tissues, passing them behind him to Seiichiro.

Warm lips on the back of his neck, and Ryo grabbed the bedding.

"When is archery practice?" he asked.

"Whenever you are there to watch me," Seiichiro said as his arm wrapped his middle again. His pants were still undone as he looked down to the Twin Star charm dangling from the belt loop, a drop of cum on it. Swiping his thumb to clean it off, he was in disbelief over what had just happen, but maybe being someone's good luck charm wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
